User talk:MasterofAgony693
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:53210#53338|How often do Chaos Space Marine get revived? page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Editing Whilst we appreciate your efforts in the grammar/small fixes on various pages, I would like to point out that you are (most likely inadvertently) adding strange coding into every page you edit. This is creating additional cleanup work for the admins, something I am sure neither you or us want. To help solve this, I suggest you try editing in a different browser, or using Source Mode rather than the Visual Editor in future. Thanks. --=Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 12:05, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I am afraid you are. If you look, you can see stuff appearing at the start and end of paragraphs after you edit. I'm not sure what causes it, but it does mean we have to go back and fix the edits afterwards. Maybe you should file a request with Wikia help? --=Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 09:58, September 4, 2014 (UTC) my blog hey mate can i get ur opinion on my 101st cadian blog? i need to see if im doing somthin wrongGeneral patton 101 (talk) 01:01, August 12, 2014 (UTC)patton thanks thanks for your comments on my blog (:General patton 101 (talk) 00:42, August 13, 2014 (UTC)patton Hey, Email is chaffeen@icloud.com. What time zone are you in sir? Nicholas Chaffee (Chafeen) (talk) 00:16, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Rogue Trader- Rising Star. Character creation Hi Masterofagony! so I know that you want to enter our rp, and I thought to give you some tips to start with: First, Name your character. After that, introduce him to the story. You don't have to start a dialogue in order to introduce your character. You can write something like: "Genetor Augustus was testing a new Abhuman creature for endurance" or something like that. Second, well... there is nothing much to it.. just act like a Tech-Priest, also, Hereticalthought is an Explorator, so you can both speak Lingua-technis(an Adeptus Mechanicus languag)if you want to hide something or say something without us understanding you. Third, you are on a ship of a Rogue Trader(domynyck), he is the leader of the faction, though you may have your own goals(or unite with Hereticalthought and achive it together). So right now we are about to assualt the planet that once belonged to the Dynasty of the Trader. I thought to add you to the rival side, but then I thought that you may play a bigger roll then now. So come on! And intoduce your character! We are waiting for you! ZiXIS (talk) 22:46, August 24, 2014 (UTC) rp invite you looking for any new rps? if so take a look at mine an see if you want to join?General patton 101 (talk) 23:00, August 31, 2014 (UTC)patton in response to your message thanks mate glad you would join (: an yeah sounds like a good plan im fine with that 100% and thank you very much an great that you know the guard very well (: i look forward to seeing this in the future.02:54, September 1, 2014 (UTC)General patton 101 (talk)patton can i ahve the mod links again?General patton 101 (talk) 00:03, September 12, 2014 (UTC)patton rp the other rp i cant find the name at the moment haha its like dead dont you think, its ashame its dead we just wait for somthing else to happen?General patton 101 (talk) 23:05, September 14, 2014 (UTC)patton rp re re you an me could do a rp together lol just the 2 of us haha itll be fun if you want lol im gain General patton 101 (talk) 02:54, September 15, 2014 (UTC)patton02:54, September 15, 2014 (UTC)General patton 101 (talk) Editing pages and Mod activity: Greetings! i noticed you made mention about changes to the changes you make pages via edits, and that you had left a question about that, i to have asked for additional knowledge on the subject, however it seems that the moderators here are incredibly busy (as it should be assumed all people are, as this is a hobby and not a 9-5 job) so if you dont hear back from them, any time soon dont be surprised. That all being said, its good to see another person semi regularly active on this Wiki! Be well and converse more soon! WindOfTheUnwrittenLaw (talk) 10:49, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Alpharius was around after the horus heresy he was with the alpha legion wasnt he? and the alpha legion has faced the blood ravensGeneral patton 101 (talk) 21:24, October 14, 2014 (UTC)patton rp re http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:55475 if you are interested in my rp or in need of a rp where you can be anybodyGeneral patton 101 (talk) 23:45, October 14, 2014 (UTC)patton response no need to be mean ,like i was only asking not stating and it was not really based off the games i go off the games and the stuff on this wiki , i understand i was wrong but i was asking Character Development RP Invitation Hi Master! What's up? Right now I am looking for more people who could join a new one-character RP. I know that the previous one didn't go as planned, but this one seems more promising. I am currently playing as a Radical Inquisitor. And I need someone to back me up(there is Patton, but I kinda don't like his character). So if you want, you can join and be a pressuing puritan-Inquisitor who wants to Catch Reynard(my character). Or one of Reynard's acolytes or Throne Agents or anyone who sides themselves with Imperium. Hope you will join! ZiXIS (talk) 21:46, November 29, 2014 (UTC) http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:57638 Career Hey Master, Just wanted to tell you that you can now look at the Missionary article, no need to read that Rulebook anymore. I am also strating to lose my patience with Danny. I'm thinking to give the role of the Rogue Trader to Shas'. I will give him a time until Sunday. If by then he will not reply, then the role will move to someone else... ZiXIS (talk) 13:45, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Shas' No he didn't want to join the RP, I offered him the participation. Hope he will be interested. I also hope that Danny will reply. ZiXIS (talk) 20:07, February 26, 2015 (UTC) rp/re grammar does not make the person words do , grammar just makes it look neat which is not needed because I make up for it and my rp skill is high thank you its not low at all I rp based on what happens and due to other people they cant take my good tactics like in dannys rp beforehand I used what was available an my huge military knowledge of strategy to fight and the enemy pays the price for their lack of skill in a battle I guarantee any situation I can do a good outcome, like in a rp i was in it was kasrkin on primarch an i delayed my death through tactics but of course I died because its a primarch lol (example) and I was not asking to join zixis rp repeatedly I was just askin why,my rp skill is the same as everybody else were all different to how we rp there is no real high or low skill rp is rp and my rp's have had no faults at all really grammar means nothing an my detail is quite high and I know lore an stuff I just mix things up to make it fun-er because 40k is so strict it really takes the fun out so there's no harm in moving some small un important things--General patton 101 (talk) 21:40, March 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Kabal Template MasterofAgony693, Here's the closest thing I could find to a Dark Eldar Kabal template. Hope it works for ya! Algrim Whitefang, Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Hello Agony. I was wondering if you could post the finished product of the story between Kreisner and Varigal, since I don't have it. If you can't, could you just email it to me than? Thanks Eye of Anutk (talk) 17:14, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Invite Hello You are being contacted about my new RP in the Vulture saga (not official name) due to having participated in at least one campaign or in some other campaign I participated in. If you have received this before then you know how this goes... http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:65582 If not, then yes I do make a habit of inviting those who have previously played. Yours truly Commissar Danny D99 (talk) 05:31, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Thats fine, Although if you change your mind you can join at anytime. Commissar Danny D99 (talk) 22:34, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Role playing invitation Hi Master. This is Algrim's fanon wiki in which I've made the thread so we could recruit new players: http://wh40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3920 At this point, we haven't even started the rp (and didn't even figure out the plot yet). So feel free to join! Zixes (talk) 03:46, December 1, 2016 (UTC) RP Invitation Hi Master. I am not sure if I've told you, but we are having an rp on the fanon w40k wiki. You can join if you want. Here is the thread: http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:52538?useskin=oasis#150 Zixes (talk) 21:20, June 5, 2017 (UTC)